1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a wireless small motor driver and, more particularly, to a wireless small motor driver having a rotation reduction gear, in which power consumption is decreased by adjusting a gear ratio, the efficiency of an operation is increased due to a high torque, and the safety of a worker at night is ensured using an illumination lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical motor driver is a screw driver on which a motor is provided, and is generally used to screw or tighten a bolt. The motor driver is generally divided into a small motor driver and a large motor driver, which is used for industrial applications, depending on the number of revolutions, and in particular, revolutions per minute (RPM). The number of revolutions of the small driver ranges from 500 RPM to 900 RPM, and its motor has a weak torque that ranges from 2 kg/cm to 7 kg/cm. Accordingly, the small driver is generally used in the operation of tightening a bolt or a nut for electronics and small devices, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), and a video player.
However, the range of the use of the small motor driver is limited due to its low torque and small number of revolutions. Since the small motor driver is used as a gun type driver, it has spatial limitations when used in the tightening operation. In addition, since the motor driver is used only in places where a receptacle for 220V or 110V is provided, its mobility and operating efficiency are very low. Furthermore, a wireless small motor driver has drawbacks in that it can be charged only in places where a receptacle is provided before an operation is started, and that its operating time is very short because of a small amount of power being charged.
Korean Laid-Open Utility Model No. 2010-0001307 (Feb. 8, 2010) discloses a portable motor driver that can hold bolts using magnetic force.
Although this portable motor driver has an advantage in that it can hold bolts using magnetic force in order to convenience a worker, it still encounters the typical problems of wireless small motor drivers. That is, the range of its use is limited due to a low torque and a small number of revolutions. Since this motor driver is generally used as a gun type driver, it has spatial limitations when used in a tightening operation. This motor driver can be charged only in places where a receptacle is provided before an operation is started, and its operating time is very short because of only a small amount of power being charged.